


Räuber und Gendarme

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Gangsters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Polizistin Adora trifft ihre Informantin Catra von der Hordes Gang.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 6





	Räuber und Gendarme

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz und knackig, Nummer drei.

"Jetzt reicht's", Adora griff ihren Arm und drehte ihn schmerzhaft auf ihren Rücken. "Sie kommen mit aufs Revier." Mit einem Klick schlossen sich die Handschellen um Catras Handgelenke und unsanft wurde sie in den Dienstwagen gedrückt. Sie wehrte sich ein bisschen, biss Adora in die Hand. Wütend schlug Adora die Autotür zu und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz."Musste das sein?" fragte sie irritiert, rieb sich die schmerzende Hand, bevor sie den Motor anließ. "Soll es echt wirken?", konterte Catra mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Grummelnd wechselte Adora das Thema. "Was hast du für mich?" 

"Hordak plant einen Deal am Dienstag, gegen 20 Uhr. Das ganze findet am Hafen statt, Halle 8.", antwortete Catra beiläufig. Adora beobachtete sie über den Rückspiegel. "Was ist es diesmal? Drogen?" 

"Menschliche Fracht. Nicht unbedingt lebendig." Adoras Haare stellten sich auf. Wie konnte sie nur so unbeteiligt darüber reden? Sie verkniff sich einen Kommentar und fuhr in die nächste Seitengasse, wo sie den Wagen unauffällig parkte und ausstieg, um Catras Tür zu öffnen. Catra grinste sie an, stieg gelenk aus und drehte sich um, damit Adora ihr die Handschellen abnehmen konnte. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir die das nächste Mal in einem anderen Kontext verwenden…" Sie warf Adora einen eindeutigen Blick zu, während sie sich die Handgelenke rieb. Adora wurde rot, als Catra ihre Hände in ihre Uniform krallte und versuchte, sie zu küssen. Im letzten Moment drehte Adora den Kopf weg."Wir sollten das nicht tun."

Catra ließ nicht locker und küsste Adoras Nacken. "Das klang letzte Nacht aber noch ganz anders.", raunte sie ihr ins Ohr. 

Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr Adora, sie musste viel Disziplin aufbringen, damit sie Catra von sich schieben konnte. "Das war ein Fehler. Ein Fehler, der sich nicht wiederholen wird." Streng sah sie Catra ins Gesicht. Catra biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Achja? Was du nicht sagst." Verbitterung lag in ihrer Stimme, unterlegt mit Zorn. "Dann bis nächste Woche." Sie riss sich von Adora los. "Scheißcops!", rief sie ihr noch hinterher, bevor sie im Schatten der Seitengasse verschwand. Adora lehnte sich seufzend an ihren Dienstwagen. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen?


End file.
